User talk:EricW484
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Cursed Tone page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 02:21, March 9, 2012 ClericofMadness 02:38, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 03:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Additionally "OC" is no longer a viable category. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Mainly for quality standards issues pertaining to the story itself. Dialogue needs to be spaced out. Having multiple people talking in the same paragraph can result in confusion as to who is speaking what line. It should be broken up so each new speaker starts a new line. (As is fairly common in most stories/novels) Additionally the categories "OC", "Death", and "Shock Ending" are no longer accepted as viable categories. (That had no bearing on the story's deletion, I just thought it was important to let you know.) Additionally writing the story in second person perspective really restricts the story and character development. :Story issues: the plot feels really under-developed here. The protagonist tortures/kills a person, catches a bat to the face, is likely tortured and killed themselves. I originally thought that you were going for cyclical story-telling and after each kill, the killer ends up on the table, but the numerous references to previous victims dispels that thought. "After long contemplation(,) you pick up the kitchen knife and smile as you reflect upon memories of the previous people who have fallen victim to it." This begs the question of why, as an audience, are we torturing and killing this person? What is our intention/reasoning? And what is the unnamed assailant's intention in repeating the cycle? The lack of any background information made the story feel anemic and lacking. As I mentioned earlier second person perspective feels gimmicky and really restricts plot and development. I would suggest taking this to the writer's workshop after fleshing it out and then making a deletion appeal after getting some feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC)